A DragonBall Tale - Namek Saga
by danyulisdead
Summary: Danyul is a Namekian unlike any other. His pink skin and hairy body made him a spectacle on his home world for his entire life. He lived peacefully on Namek for many years until one day, an ominous evil descended from the stars. As he learns the true story of his origins, Danyul must work together with new allies to protect the people of his home world. Does he have what it takes?


CHAPTER 1

Despite the difference in the colour of our skin, I'd always felt so at home with the people of planet Namek. They were my people. Although my people had never admitted it to me, I always knew in the back of my mind that I was different, for I wasn't born with green skin and the exposed, pink muscles, I didn't have the intricate patterns engraved on my surface and my sensory antenna were non-existent, I was a Nemekian that was much less interesting than the rest, but much more intriguing. I wasn't as tall as the rest of the Namekians, my skin was a pale shade of pink, I had red fur growing on my head and body, my eyes were blue instead of black and a I had a tail protruding from my lower back. Despite my blatant differences in species, no one ever questioned it, I was accepted and respected by the entire population of Planet Namek, I was a son, a brother, a cousin and a friend. For my entire 47 years, it was just widely accepted that I was just a "different" Namekian.

I was suddenly awoken by a loud rumble in the atmosphere, and a quake that must've devastated the entire planet, I'd jumped out of my bed and headed outside where I'd heard the screams of my village people, and rather than being greeted with the eternal light from one of Nameks three suns, I was shrouded in shadow, as there was an enormous entity blocking the never-ending daylight that I had grown up knowing.

The entity was a vessel that was slowly falling from the sky, it was a kind of vessel I was unfamiliar with, one I had never seen before. It traveled through the air before beginning to slowly descend to the ground, causing the Namek-wide quake to worsen, before it finally came to a halt behind the district of mountains that stood many miles in the distance. Myself and the rest of Grand Elder Guru's children watched in amazement, where could this vessel have come from? Never before had we see such a thing and it seemingly came from nowhere, who could have built such an enormous transport machine, it certainly didn't look as if it had been crafted by any of our people, it was of an intricate design, much more complex than what the Namekian people were used to!

"We must alert the Grand Elder!" someone exclaimed,

"What is it?" questioned another, I only wished I could answer this question, but I couldn't, for I also had no idea,

"D-Danyul, go... Go check it out, will you?", it was my duty as the strongest warrior of our village to protect the people in our settlement, so quickly, I obliged to the request. As I began to ascend, a second quake began to rumble around the land, though this time not as strong, it happened for a few seconds before being accompanied by a bright light from behind the mountains and a deafening bang, before the mountains dissolved into dust, it was at this point I could sense a power unlike one I had ever felt before, and this explosion was caused by an act of terrorism from a daunting individual with god-like power and intense Ki blasts. I may have been the strongest warrior of my settlement, but at this point, even I began to feel anxious.

After the explosion subsided, and the ash and rubble remaining from the once beautiful district of hills and mountains had settled, the vessel was once again visible, this time, surrounded by bodies, not Namekian, and also not like myself, these people were of a race I had never seen before, one I had never even comprehended to exist. Myself and the rest of my village people watched in awe over what we had just seen, it then only took seconds before panic ensued and the village began to evacuate. As I readied myself to charge the invaders and question their morals, a voice shouted in my head

"NO DANYUL!", it was Elder Guru, contacting me through his psychic powers,

"YOU MUSN'T APPROACH THEM," he continued "find me, immediately".

I respected the Grand Elder far too much to disobey him, even if every fibre of my being urged me to battle these intruders and make them pay for their heinous act of terrorism. I changed course and raced through the air towards the Elders abode, sat atop the cave of origin. I flew with such determination, it appeared as though I'd made my way across the land in seconds. When I arrived, I was greeted at the door by two of Grand Elder Guru's underlings, they politely bowed to me, before opening the door and letting me enter. I jogged up the stairs, aware that there was very little time to lose, I'd never once doubted the Grand Elder's judgment, however this time, a million and one excuses plagued my head, excuses I would fire at Guru, to try and convince him to let me battle, for I was the only hope for Planet Namek now.

I had reached the chamber where Guru sat, omnisciently watching our land, just like he had done for many centuries now, and before I had the chance to hit Guru with my barrage of reasons, he said to me in his deep, bellowing voice

"I know that your determination to conquer the evil runs boldly through your body, however, there is much for you to know before you begin your assault"

"Grand Elder, please listen to me–"

"Danyul, my boy..." Guru's voice softened, "it... it's time for you to become aware of who you are, and how you became one with our people"

"What? Guru..."

"Danyul, you are not like the others. You've walked among us for many years, I trust that you have at least come to realise that you aren't truly a child of Guru or an inhabitant of Namek?"

"Guru... what are you saying?"

"The people of this world were born and raised from my own seed, after all but myself were ravaged in the legendary storms that plagued our planet more than a millennia ago. It was from there that I began to populate our new world from my own genome, hatching my children from eggs by way of an asexual reproduction. You are not of the same. You were of a mammal birth, a birth produced through sexual reproduction between a male and a female--"

"Between a... wait, what?"

"Open your mind, and listen to my words. There are other people out there. People who live beyond anywhere the light from our three suns can touch. They live on worlds similar to our own. The soul of Planet Namek breeds Namekians, and in the same way, other planets harbour their own spawn,"

"A-are you saying... that's where I come from?"

"Danyul, I am aware that this may be hard to believe, but you come from a world far away from Namek. 47 years ago, a pod fell from the stars and crashed into our land, I had sent a warrior to check on the wreck, where he found a man with pink skin and red fur, the man was clutching an infant. The warrior questioned the motives of the star mans arrival, to which he explained he was a fugitive, he and his wife had been on the run from a deadly galactic emperor for eight years, one they both once served under. He had turned his back on his former leader after hearing that the destruction of his home land was at the hands of the man he once served. So, he and his wife then ran across the cosmos for the proceeding years before his wife fell pregnant with the infant the man arrived with. They remained idol on the same planet during the females pregnancy, right up until after she had given birth, when they were eventually tracked down by the underlings of the Emperor, and in a physical exchange, the females life was lost. The man then fled, being chased by the Emperor and his underlings, so they could finally finish the extermination. He begged my warrior to take his child and keep him hidden, for he knew it wouldn't be long before the evil emperor arrived to take the lives of him and his son for escaping the initial genocide. True enough, soon after the star man delivered the warning, the very same quake that plagued our world today was felt by our people on that day, and from the heavens descended the same star ship we are faced with today. The star man demanded that the people of Namek make themselves undetectable, as the ruthless emperor wasn't one for showing mercy, and he would surely destroy our world if he was aware that it was inhabited not only by other living souls, but by the only remaining being of a species he'd tried to send into extinction. The emperor ran a trade in selling planets, therefore, if he were to come across an uninhabited world, it would be perfect to put up for sale on a later date, sure enough, the ploy worked. The emperor emerged from his star ship and exterminated the star man, then took off, never to be seen or heard from again... until now. And the son of the star man... he grew up.. and became the strongest warrior in all of Namek... Danyul, you are the child of the star man"

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. My whole life, all I had ever known was on the soil of Planet Namek, I had never even comprehended that there may have been other worlds in the sky, beyond the light of our three suns,

"Grand Elder... I am... not of this world? Then where do I hail from?"

"I'm afraid I am unaware. Danyul, though your origins don't lie in the soul of Planet Namek, and you may not have been born of my seed, you will always be a child of Guru, and Planet Namek will always be your home. I have raised you, as I have raised every other inhabitant of of our world, you may not be Namekians, but you are one of us"

"But... I don't understand. Why are you choosing to tell me all of this now?"

"The return of the Galactic Emperor can mean only one thing. He has learned of your existance and he has returned to finally send the race of your people into extinction"

"How do you propose we combat the threat that once again plagues our planet?"

"Here lies the decision which conflicts me greatly. Do I order your exile and preserve the life of your race, sending you shooting into the stars to hide on another world, ensuring the demise of the Namekians and Planet Namek along with it? Or do I send the inhabitants of Planet Namek into hiding, and give the Emperor what he wants? This truly is a heartbreaking conflict..."

"Elder Guru, I'll make this easier for you. I shall confront the mighty Emperor, and make him pay for what he did to my people, and make him pay for ever daring strike fear into the hearts of my people!"

"Danyul, you don't have to do this..."

"Like you had stated, Guru: I may not have been born from this world, but it will always be my home, and regardless of what race I am, my heart is Namekian, and the people of Namek are my people. I will defend them even until death!"

"This planet shows great gratitude towards you, you are the most mighty warrior we have ever been graced with"

"I will protect my home Guru. I will!", I knew what needed to be done. I turned and ran out of Guru's abode and flew back towards the wasteland that was once the beautiful mountain district.

As I was making my way to the impact zone, a second quake and another deafening bang could be heard, this one was much further away, almost on the other side of the planet, and was unaccompanied by an explosion. What could it have been? Another touchdown from people venturing from the stars? I was torn, do I immediately confront the Emperor, or do I investigate this new impact? The decision was quickly made for me, I could feel the energy of the new intruder hurtling quickly towards me, I braced myself for a fight as I saw the distant figure of a man emerge over the horizon. As the figure drew closer and closer to me, I began to see him clearly, and I was faced with a vague sense of familiarity, he had pale pink skin and fur on his head too, perhaps he was like me, perhaps he had an explanation of my mysterious past that I had only recently discovered I had. We had to be of the same race, the similarities between us were uncanny. The closer he got, the more I could recognise the expression on his face, and I watched it change from one of determination to shock, an expression that I can only assume was at my expense as we were both hovering high in the air, almost above the clouds. His path slightly changed as he darted towards me with confusion in his eyes. Once there was very little distance between us, he came to a sudden stop, his face continuing to express bewilderness,

"W-what in the world..?" questioned the stranger,

"Who are you!?" I demanded,

"It... it's not possible! Tell me, how did you survive!?"

"Survive what?"

"I demand an explanation! You have a tail and the power level of a warrior, there is no way I could be mistaken, you are most certainly a Saiyan!"

A Saiyan? Is that who I was? I originated from Planet Saiyan, far far away and happened to find myself on Planet Namek? I didn't have the answers to these questions, but this mysterious stranger did,

"Tell me, what do you know about the Saiyan race?" I demanded,

"How dare you", he remarked, "are you trying to insult me!? I am Vegeta, the prince of the entire Saiyan race! The namesake of our home world of Planet Vegeta! The likeness of my family has ran through hundreds of generations, how could you mistake that? Now, I won't ask again, tell me who you are!"

"So... you are a Saiyan too?"

"Are you deaf or stupid? I am the Saiyan Prince Vegeta! Pretty soon, I shall become the angry Prince Vegeta, unless you tell me what's occurring! Are you here with Freiza?"

"Freiza? Are you referring to the being who invaded this world moments before you arrived?"

"How can this be...? A Saiyan who isn't even aware of Lord Freiza!? What are you? Are you actually a Saiyan or some kind of resemblance species? Tell me, what is your age?"

"I don't understand the need in knowing my age?"

"It's important, now I suggest you tell me before I reduce you to buffoon dust!"

"I-I'm 47 years old!"

"That is impossible, if you were to have been that age, you would most certainly be much more aware of the Saiyan history, you would have most likely served under Lord Frieza, not only that, but you look much more youthful than myself, it is very clear that I have lived many more years of life compared to your own"

"I have been on this planet for 47 orbital periods, and that is the honest truth"

"What is the orbital period of Planet Namek?"

"130 days... why?"

"Figures. Planet Vegeta had an orbital period of 365 days, just like most other planets that sustain life. If you were truly Namekian, you would genuinely be 47 years old, however, as you are a Saiyan, you age at the same rate you would on Planet Vegeta. The orbital difference would put your actual body clock at 17 years" it was at this point, I watched the expression on the face of the Prince change from anger and confusion to one of realisation, "you've been on this planet your whole life, haven't you?"

"I was told that I arrived on this planet when I was an infant, a man came from the stars to try and hide from an evil force that destroyed his home world, and I am the child of said man. Before too long, the evil force found his way here, chasing my father down before destroying him, finishing his extermination, after previously executing my mother while in transit to this stop. The people of this planet took me in and raised me as one of their own. Only very recently did I discover the tale of my true origin"

"This does not add up! Planet Vegeta was destroyed 25 years ago! You are a liar, and a waste of my time!"

"My father was on the run for many years, with my mother. During the course of their flee from their home world and before the attempted hide on Planet Namek, they had spawned an offspring, me, evidently"

"I see... so despite Freiza's best efforts, the Saiyan Warriors still managed to prevail! Ha! Hilarious, even after he destroyed our homeland, we were still breeding, your father and Kakarot both managed to spawn offspring even while living away from our home world. My, my, the Saiyan race truly is as resilient as I'd always known!"

"I must know... are we fighting on the same side? Because if not, weather we are brethren or not, I will protect my homeland, be it by persuasion or force. You have been warned"

"Please, don't make me laugh, and I am most certainly not here with Frieza. Frieza is here for the DragonBalls, I came here in the hopes to find them before he does"

"What does he want with our DragonBalls? More importantly, how is he aware of their existance? They are sacred to Namek!"

"Far away, there is a planet called Earth, they too have DragonBalls. However, they became obsolete after there was a battle and lives were lost, so the earthlings are on their way here to use your DragonBalls to revive their fallen warriors. Frieza heard of this, and raced the earthlings to Namek to use them before they get here. He wishes to use them to grant himself eternal life. I can here to hopefully use them before Frieza can, so he can't use them, and he isn't granted eternal life"

"He... he has invaded our world... he plans to defile our sacred artefacts... all so he can destroy the universe forever?"

"This... this is correct..."

"He must be vanquished, we can't allow this to happen. Tell me, Prince Vegeta, what do you desire from Porunga?"

"Who is Porunga?"

"The dragon who is summoned from our DragonBalls", Vegeta paused for a moment, he looked as though he was in deep thought,

"Well... I-I... it's a personal matter, I'd rather not discuss it!", I didn't know how much I believed Prince Vegeta, his pause before his vague excuse made me evaluate him with doubt in my heart. However, he seemed genuine when he reassured me he wasn't here with Lord Frieza, and hearing what the demented Emperor had planned for not only our DragonBalls, but for the rest of the universe, I knew that Vegeta and I had to work together to vanquish Frieza.

"You still haven't answered my previous question, Prince Vegeta," I began, "are we fighting for the same side?"

"Well, we have a common enemy, I suppose we could form an alliance. Who knows, you may impress me, we could form a team of two of the last Saiyan Warriors in existance".

I hated to admit this to myself, but the offer of forming a team with my Saiyan brethren pleased me greatly. Perhaps I could learn more of my true ancestors, perhaps I may have family left out there somewhere and Vegeta could help me find them? I'll always be greatful for what the generous people of Planet Namek have done for me, but my whole life was just beginning.

CHAPTER 2

I took Vegeta to my tribe. I felt it was a good idea that we weren't in the open while devising a plan, plus, it was close enough for us to observe the star ship that Frieza arrived on, but far enough away to seek inconspicuous. We mulled over s number of ideas on how to tackle the situation we were facing, we had to grab the DragonBalls before Freiza could find them and use them for his own, selfish and evil needs, if he were to use his first wish to gain eternal life, I could only imagine how he'd spend his other two. Our analytical discussion was soon interrupted as our attention was quickly drawn to the crowds gathering outside, we quickly got up to go and investigate,

"It's them, they're coming!", shouted a villager,

"We're gonna die!", shouted another, after this, the crowd quickly grew manic, and people began to disperse, some hiding, others fleeing the settlement entirely,

"Hm, so Cui's finally opened his eyes," Vegeta spoke with certainty,

"What do you mean?", I queried,

"One of Freiza's underlings is currently on his way over to meet us, his name is Cui. Thankfully he isn't too strong, I needn't waist my energy on him. Why don't you show me what you've got, and vanquish him before he can complete Freiza's bidding?"

"Can we not reason him to peace?"

"Don't be so pathetic! You fool! This is an underling of the most ruthless entity in all of existence! Don't you dare show mercy! Do you think he showed mercy when he and his masters destroyed all of your people in cold blood? Your entire heritage is dead because of the cause he works for, now show him how that makes you feel!". Vegeta was right, I could sense that all of the energy in these people was evil, there would be no use waisting effort in trying to reason with them. I flew towards Cui at full speed, he seemed shocked, briefly stunning him, while his guard was down I drove my knee directly into his face, knocking him straight into the sea below us, he quickly emerged,

"You're lucky you don't have a nose," I said, "otherwise it would now be splattered across your face!"

"Cocky and powerful... now it's going to be even more sweet when you die!", he replied,

"You'll never be capable of defeating me, your power is way too puny"

"Impossible! How could you even begin to understand my power without any such device to read it? Are you an android"

"I can sense your energy, over my many years on this planet I managed to finely tune myself as one with all forms of energy, I can even see inside of you and all the power you are suppressing in an attempted rouge to trick me into thinking you don't have anymore to offer. I'll give you only one chance to turn yourself around, go back to your people and warn them what they are dealing with, because entering our world by force and stealing our sacred artefacts by force, means we will retaliate with force, and I don't know if there is a single person in your fleet who can stop me destroying you all for invading my home", I could see Vegeta in the corner of my eye, a smug grin spread across his face,

"Pah! Don't be so ludicrous! My scouter is telling me your power level is a drizzle, the lucky shot you got on me will be nowhere near enough to put me, or anyone else on the Frieza Force away! Even the weaker underlings could wipe you out in moments!" Cui's face now also grew smug, it seems that device on his face could trace my power without the efforts of sensing Ki, unfortunately for him, it must only read what state my power is currently at, making him completely unaware that my power could grow by so much more.

I quickly increased my Ki and watched the smug look drain from his face and morph into one of panic as he watched the numbers rapidly increase on his measuring device, I then brought my hands together to charge one of my most powerful attacks, sending my Ki into levels higher than he could comprehend, and in no time at all, I was ready to fire,

"GINGA SHINSEI!", my high concentrated wave of Ki flew towards him, and Cui was quickly no-more, as he was engulfed in the destruction he had brought upon himself. A part of me felt guilty for taking the life of another living thing, it was a feeling I was familiar with, having felt the same guilt when having to protect my tribe in days gone by, I always favoured reasoning over death and destruction, but I was also aware of the fact he sealed his own fate, he invaded my homeland and I gave him the option to leave, yet he chose to fight, I did what I had to do to protect my people, and I would most certainly do it again.

"Impressive! You almost made it seem like you exhausted no effort!", I could tell Vegeta was toning down his reaction, the picture of his face painted a thousand words In many ways, this floated my ego, the fact that the prince of my race was impressed with my performance to the point where he felt he had to dull his praise down to protect his own pride, however, I was painfully aware that this was no time to get ahead of myself, as this was the first advisary of many that I would have to take down in order to preserve the peace of my planet.

Suddenly, a chorus of explosions could be heard from all directions, and I could feel a hundred life forces all disappearing at once, genocide of my people committed in seconds. I was stunned, I couldn't believe it. My friends. My peers. My masters. My family. All gone.

I scanned the area all around us for signs of life, but all I could feel was dwindling Ki, the energy of my people... dying. However, I couldn't mourn for long, a small Ki, punier than the underling I'd disposed over moments before was heading towards us, this time from the opposite direction, heading towards the ship,

"Darn it!", Vegeta yelled in fury, "some of Friezas henchmen have already gathered some of the DragonBalls, they must be headed back to the ship with them!"

"Not a chance..." I whispered to myself. In an instant, I darted towards the Ki I could feel growing closer and closer. He finally came into sight, and as I sped towards him, I clenched my fist to gather some energy, I watched his expression change to one of confusion as he drew to a halt, I also stopped quickly, the energy trailing behind me to power my flight didn't stop with me, it carried on towards him, and hit him with enough force to knock the DragonBall out of his hands, he was stunned, now was my chance!

I stretched my arm out right and flattened my fist, pointing it towards the stars, and I unleashed my deadly disc attack,

"GINGA DISC!" I chantted as I fired it towards him. It connected perfectly, right on his neck, slicing his head clean off, Vegeta watched on in part amusement and part horror.

Before his head fell into the sea below us, I flew down to catch it, I had something very special in mind for this. Upon retrieving the severed head of this maggot, I took off instantly towards Emperor Frieza, flying with so much velocity, I found myself within meters of him after only a few seconds. There he was, sat in his chair below me. I stood on the hill top above him, he was completely unaware that I was around, the element of surprise would make this all the more fun. I grasped the severed head in my hand, raised it back, and threw it at full force towards him, striking the back of his head, almost knocking him clean out of his chair, causing the head to erupt in a bloody explosion on impact,

"WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT!?" He screamed!

It was silent, the underlings that surrounded him had faces stricken with shock and fear, Frieza had his blood covered back to me, which was a shame, for that meant I could only imagine the irk upon his face,

"L-Lord Frieza...", an underling had spotted me, he was looking right at me, pointing me out to Frieza. The ruthless emperor climbed back into his chair, it then swivelled round to face me, and then it began to float upwards until we were both level,

"Scum! How dare you! Kill my men and then assault me with their mangled corpses, how heinous indeed!" I could detect the sarcasm in his voice, on instinct I almost went for his bait and argued back, but I bit my tongue and went for the silent option,

"My, what an aggressive bunch these Namekians are! Perhaps we should eliminate them all!" oh no, what had I done!? Because of my own foolish actions, I'd doomed my home! I couldn't panic for long, for I wasn't going to go without a fight. I claimed my stance and readied myself for a brawl,

"Starting with you", as Freiza finished his sentence, he lifted his arm up, pointed his finger at me, and shot me with a quick, sharp beam that pierced right through my abdomen, the force of the blast cutting through me, pushed me back, and I tumbled down the hill behind me and into the water below. I was swallowed by the sea, and I was sure I was going drown, I couldn't move my body, I was in unfathomable amounts of pain, I was bleeding out and I knew that soon I would be dead, and the fate of my planet was one that ended in perish, but I was satisfied that my final moments were one last act of defiance to protect my people.

As I felt my life slipping away from my body, I was comforted by the illusion of someone holding me, but only, the illusion was false, because something was holding me, and I was being lifted from the depths of the Namekian Sea, and whatever was holding me was carrying me away. I had no strength to open my eyes, nor did I have it in me to feel my saviours Ki to identify them, whoever it was, they had my most humble gratitude.

We soon came to a landing, in truth, I was unaware if it was soon, I slipped in and out of consciousness regularly,

"What a shame," it was Vegeta, he was the one who saved me,

"I don't know if you're dead, but if you're not, it's more than likely you're about to be. I don't know if you can hear me, but I must extend my most sincere humblings, for a Saiyan raised outside of Planet Vegeta, you still carried the heart and pride of our warrior race, if only things hadn't come to unfold like this, perhaps we could have made quite the team and ruled this universe together... you were quite clearly a skilled fighter perhaps almost on par with myself. If by some instance you manage to pull through this, please, come and find me. The universe will be ours". I could feel Vegetas presence next to me, he'd laid me down in the grass and stood there watching for a few more seconds before he took off, I was trying my hardest to fight for my life, but it was a losing effort, as I soon slipped into nothingness.

CHAPTER 3

I began to become enveloped in an impossible feeling... I was conscious! But I was sure I was dead, how could this be? Everything was still black, but I could feel... I could feel an atmosphere around me, I was submerged in something. Perhaps I had fallen back into the sea? This couldn't be possible, as I was breathing! What was going on? I opened my eyes to escape the darkness, only to find myself encased within a metallic pod filled with a liquid, I'd began to notice my fatal wound had been healed. The pod which encased me was stood in a large metallic room, and one could only assume it belonged to the star ship in which Freiza transported himself around in, as it looked nothing like anything which belonged to Planet Namek. Had a been captured? Was I to be held prisoner? This was bad, but I also very quickly got worse, as I heard the door to the room open. I closed my eyes to pretend I was still unconscious, hopefully this would buy me time until I had deducted a plan,

"Darn it! How much longer until he can talk?" It was Freiza, he had come to inspect me,

"We're looking at a full recovery any time around now!", a strange voice replied,

"Hmph. And Mr Appule, will you be prepared for when he does recover?" Asked Freiza,

"W-what do you mean, Lord Freiza?"

"Upon our first encounter, I was so over encumbered with rage, I hadn't noticed, but this filthy monkey is a Saiyan, and as Galactic lore would have you believe, a Saiyans power level increases drastically after facing death and then recovering from it!"

"But... Lord Freiza... then why in the world did you order for his recovery!?"

"This Saiyan is of a Namekian Native. This isn't the first time I have encountered this Planet, 17 years ago, I chased a Saiyan who had escaped my original extermination project all the way to this planet where I had then killed him, this mongrel must have been a hidden offspring I was unaware he was traveling with. As he has become native to this world and its cultures, one can only assume he has retained some sort of knowledge of the Dragon Balls, now, as Vegeta destroyed our Scouters and The Ginyu Special Force will have soon disposed of him and his earthling counter parts, this disgusting ape may prove to be useful. I'll interrogate him until he takes us to all seven Dragon Balls, and if it turns out he is to be no use, I'll just kill him all over again!", after his speech, I heard Freiza leave, meaning the remaining underling was now all alone.

Something Freiza had said, peeked my interest. Saiyans increase their battle power drastically after recovering from a near death encounter. Perhaps I should put this to the rest.

I quickly raised my power with enough force to blow open this machine, stunning the underling in front of me, he was shocked and had no idea what to do, apart from scream. I grabbed him by the throat and chopped him in the side of the head, knocking him out cold, before blasting a hole inside of the ship and taking off.

I could sense multiple life forces altogether, some were huge and powerful, others were dwindling, it felt like they were dying. I was over-encumbered by an impulse to investigate these disturbance, if not to protect my people, then only to test my new power.

My new and immense power gave me the strength to fly with velocity I had never achieved before, I arrived at the scene of the multiple life forces very soon indeed. I scanned the area to see multiple bodies scattered around and they were dying, as well as a few others emanating in bad energy who were stood proud. It quickly came to my attention that one of the bodies on the floor was Prince Vegeta. I quickly rushed to Vegetas side,

"Vegeta! Vegeta, it me! Are you alright?" I asked,

"Tch... now what does it look like you fool?", I guess it was a stupid question... "I must confess, I'm quite surprised to see you survived, I can't recall many people at all who'd survive an attack from Freiza..."

"What happened here? Who are these people?"

"The fellow beings with pink skin, they are from a Planet called Earth... they are our allies, they arrived here with the intent to use the Dragon Balls to revive their fallen brethren who had recently perished. Those men who are stood without exhaust are The Ginyu Special Force, Freida's private force they--"

"That's all I need to know, thanks Vegeta!", I assumed a fighting pose, letting the Ginyu Special Force know I was ready to fight. A tall, muscular man who also had pink skin, with red fur approached me,

"Look at this, dudes! This pip-squeak thinks he can take on the awesome Recome, a Ginyu Force Elite!", the tall man uttered with confidence. I could tell from the Ki radiating from him, he was no match for me, however, I was prepared to humour him,

"C'mon then little dude, lets have a scrap!", after flexing his confidence once more, he charged at me with speed, however, he wasn't fast enough, as he swung a fist at me, I grabbed his hand and bent it backwards, snapping his elbow out of his joint, breaking his arm into two, he let out a painful scream and dropped to one knee, as he did, he was more close to my height now, giving me an advantage. As I began to put pressure on his broken arm, I swung multiple stiff kicks at the big guys chest, I could tell he was trying to scream, but the force of my kicks emptied his lungs of any air. I brought my kicks higher and higher, going up from his chest to his neck, worsening his lack of breath, and then swinging them up into his head, practically paralysing him as he fell to the floor. As he was incapacitated and still barely conscious, I decided now it was time to make a point. I grabbed Recome by the hair and dragged him over to some of the bodies laying on the floor, I'd noticed that one of them was a child,

"Lying right there is an innocent child that you have almost reduced to death. Tell me, what did a creature so youthful with a whole life ahead of it do to deserve a place in the dirt?" My tone was short, sharp and serious, I was trying my hardest to intimidate him, I wanted these words to follow him into the after life,

"I-- I'm sorry dude... I'm only following orders..." he barely spat that sentence out, and I was genuinely insulted by his excuse, so much so I slapped him across the face with my free hand,

"How dare you," I scalded "you are a living creature with free-will, you have the ability to walk away from anything you do not wish to do!"

"Dude... do you even know who Freiza is? Like, that would totally never sail with him!", I let go of his head at that point, and he fell face first into the dirt and grass,

"What a shame," I mumbled, "I didn't want to have to kill you, but if your only soul purpose is to follow orders, it seems you've given me no choice...", after my warning, I readied a Ki blast in my hand, pointed towards the back of Recomes head and prepared myself for fire, before I was quickly interrupted,

"WAIT!", I didn't recognise this voice, and in panic, I swiftly swung round to investigate, "don't kill him! I think you taught him his lesson", who was this mysterious man? He was tall and muscularity built, wearing an orange Gi with black hair, pointing in all directions,

"And who are you?" I questioned,

"My names Goku, I'm a Saiyan raised from Planet Earth, and I'm here to protect my family and friends!" So he was a Saiyan too...

"Well Goku, it's nice to meet you, but may I be so bold as to ask on which side of the game you shall be playing for?"

"The same side as my friends and my son!"

"So is that the side of myself, Vegeta and these other pink-skins? Or are you here to serve under that Freiza character?" Goku now wore a shocked expression,

"Well I don't know who this Freiza guy is, but I'm certainly not on the side of Vegeta! Now if you don't mind, I need to give a Senzu Bean to my friends before they die," Goku flew over to the youngling in the purple Gi, and fed him some kind of bean and after a few moments, the child regained conciousness and jumped to his feet,

"Daddy!" He yelled as he put his arms around his father,

"Hey Gohan! Looks like I made it here just in time!" Goku replied. He let go of his son and flew over to the hairless fellow, popping a bean in his mouth too, and soon enough, he was on his feet too,

"Heya, pal!" Called the bald guy,

"Hi Krillin, thanks for looking after Gohan for me!" Replied Goku,

"I tried my best buddy, but these guys are super tough, and Freiza even stronger so"

"Yeah, I can tell. I could sense one huge power on this planet before I'd even entered the solar system, I'm guessing that must be Freiza since King Kai urged me not to battle him"

"I can only be thankful that Vegeta was on our side to help fight these guys off or we would've been toast!"

"W-what!? Vegeta actually helped you guys out?", I was confused, why was Goku so shocked?

"Yeah, thankfully we had a common enemy to unit against, otherwise he may have smoked us too, he's a heck of a lot stronger than he was back on earth..."

"Wow, after all the evil he committed on earth, he ended up on our side" what? Vegeta, evil? As I tried to make sense of all this in my head, Goku flew over to Vegeta and gave him another one of those beans,

"Kakarot's helping hand... an offer I never expected to take... I'm full of shame" who's Kakarot? And why is Vegeta showing such distain against Goku? So many questions...

"I guess a thanks is in order, Vegeta" Goku declared,

"Don't you dare, Kakarot! I'm merely uniting against a common enemy, dont think this makes us friends, you will be destroyed by my hand one day" replied Vegeta. I flew over to Vegeta too,

"I owe you a thanks too, Prince," I declared to Vegeta,

"Wow, you actually survived, I must admit I'm somewhat pleasantly surprised!" Vegeta responded,

"Who is this guy? Is he a Saiyan too?" Asked Goku,

"He has a tail," said the small bald one, Krillin I think his name was,

"This is Danyul, he is a fellow Saiyan," said Vegeta, "he is a skilled fighter and will prove to be a valuable asset in our uprising against Freiza and The Ginyu Force."

"Is he with you?" Asked Goku,

"No," I responded, "I was raised here in Namek. This is my home."

"Oh wow! A Saiyan raised on Namek, huh? How'd that happen?" Asked Goku,

"Well," I started, but before I could finish my sentence, I sensed movement, it was one of the remaining Ginyu Special Force members, quickly darting towards us, I interrupted their punch with a block, "not so fast!"

"How rude!" The big blue bastard spat, "we were eagerly awaiting a fight while you guys played catch-up! Now that's not very fair!", I readied my fist to hit this guy with, but Goku stopped me, putting his hand over my fist,

"Danyul, thank you for what you have done, but now it's my turn, please stick by my son and my friend in case that other freak tries to get involved", I looked Goku dead in the eye, he looked excited,

"Very well Goku, this one's all yours," and with that, I punched this guy in the face, sending him flying backwards, while Goku readied himself with a fighting pose.

I myself flew over to greet Goku's friend and his child,

"My names Danyul, it fills me with great pain that you should visit my home planet at a time like this, we usually live in peace", I introduced,

"Hey, don't worry about it," replied Krillin, "I just hope all this ruckus isn't our fault, we only came here to use your DragonBalls to revive our friends, ours have turned to stone you see, after our guardian died and what not!"

"I'm sorry to hear of your loss, perhaps once we have vanquished our enemies, I can aid you in your search for the DragonBalls, and help you revive your fallen companions"

"But Mr Danyul, Freiza has already got them" replied the child,

"It is not a matter to concern ourselves about, I'm full with the doubt that he shall never recover the password to summon Porunga", I reassured the child,

"Hopefully he doesn't come across Dende or Guru, he'll be sure to get it out of them somehow," said Krillin,

"Wait! You know the Grand Elder? And you know Dende?" I was shocked but also thankful that they were both still alive, I'd worried myself with thoughts of them both meeting their demise, after all, the Grand Elder is the rightful ruler of Planet Namek, and Dende was just a child, who certainly didn't deserve to face the perils so many of my other people had faced,

"Yeah, they've both been really helpful, actually! Dende healed our wounds and Guru helped us unlock our hidden potential!" Replied Krillin,

"They are exceptional beings," before I could continue with my sentence, Vegeta interrupted me,

"Hold on, Freiza is on the move!" sure enough, I could feel it too, Freiza's energy was travelling at a high speed in the opposite direction of his ship,

"What could he possibly be up to now!?" I asked. I looked over at Vegeta and watched his face change from one of shock, to one of elation, something had clearly crossed his mind, "what're you smirking about?" I asked, Vegeta looked at me, smile still beaming across his face, but he didn't say a word, he just turned around and flew off at the speed of light,

"Where's he going!?" Goku shouted between battling the blue member of The Ginyu Special Force,

"I-I don't know!" replied Krillin,

"Maybe he's gone to find the Dragon Balls since Freiza's moving somewhere else!" Gohan suggested,

"We've gotta find them before either of those two monsters can! Hey," Krillin turned to face me, "fancy giving us a hand? What with you being a local and all!"

"Sure, I'd be glad to help!" I replied,

"Great, the. Let's go!" Krillin turned to face Goku's battle, "Goku, Vegeta and Freiza are after the Dragon Balls, we're gonna go find them before they can! You think you can handle this on your own?"

"You bet'cha, Krillin! Take Gohan and the new guy and get our wishes granted!" Goku replied. And just like that, we took off into the air,

"Do you have any idea where we can look first?" I asked,

"Our friends back at our base have a device that locates Dragon Balls, we'll nab that and then go out in search", Krillin responded. It sounded like a fool-proof plan, I only hoped we could be speedy enough to recover them before anyone else did, although I was curious about Vegeta's intentions,

"What is with the distain for Prince Vegeta?" I inquired,

"The reason we need you Dragon Balls to revive our friends is because Vegeta and his associate killed them, they invaded our world with intent to steal ours and gain immortal life, so they could rule the universe, lucky or not so lucky for us, they killed our guardian, meaning our balls turned to stone" Krillins response both shocked and confused me, I couldn't believe it, had I been played by a fool this whole time? Had that proud bastard used me to try and get the Dragon Balls himself? One things for sure, he certainly lay didn't have my trust anymore. We touched down at the place where the earthlings had assembled their stay, it was a small cottage with an interesting build to it,

"Bulma? Charly? Are you guys there?" beckoned Krillin as we landed by their settlement. I heard shuffling from inside the cottage, and eventually the door opened and there was another earthling standing there. However, this one was different. This earthling had a more petite frame, and long, curly hair with a beautiful gleam to it, their hips were wider, eyes were bigger and their chest wasn't flat like my own or anyone else's I'd ever came across, but not in a way that depicted this person to maintain a lot of pectoral muscle. Their face came to a thin chin, following the pattern of the rest of their body being thin. This earthling was very appealing to look at, as I set my eyes on them, it was like my breath had been stolen from my lungs, I was feeling emotions that were alien to me, did this earthling have a psychic hold over me that suppressed my emotive to battle? As I stood and stared at this individual, I was almost overwhelmed by a desire to approach them, and to hold them, and to make sure they were okay and that nothing could ever hurt them, for they seemed far too precious for harm to ever fall upon them, like the most delicate of flowers in the most sensitive of conditions, they needed dedication and protection, and in my heart, I felt that no one else could provide this earthling with the care that I could, because my heart told me that it would forever be impossible for any other being in the universe to be invoked with such passion that this earthling had bestowed upon me. If this was a psychic curse the human had implemented on me, I did not care, for these feelings that I had been experiencing were the most beautiful things that had ever happened to me. It was like for the first time in my entire life that I had ever truly felt any depth of emotion.

CHAPTER 4

I managed to distract myself from my hypnosis and fixation of this alien stood before me, doing so brought me to the realisation that while my world may have stood still for a moment, the universe around me kept turning, and the company I was present with had carried on with their conversation, despite my mental absence, as I tuned in to what they were discussing, I caught wind of Krillin giving the beautiful one an update on what had been happening,

"...so that when this guy showed up, he came from pretty much out of no where and started kicking butt! Then, just a little after, Goku joined the fold! He's currently out there right now putting that Ginyu Force in its place!", explained Krillin,

"Oh wow, so Goku finally made it!?", the beautiful human replied,

"Yeah, daddy's here to save us!", expressed Gohan,

"So what's your name then, mysterious stranger?" the earthling asked me,

"My names Danyul, I'm a Saiyan raised on Namek" I felt concerned with my response, I found myself immediately wondering if it was appropriate, I was worried they might have a negative perception of me because of the way I responded,

"Wonderful to meet you, Danyul! I'm Himo Breifs, I'm glad you're on our side" Himo replied,

"Say, Him, is Burma around? We really need the Dragon Radar and pronto, we're in a bit of a race to find the Dragon Balls" Krillin asked,

"Eugh, she's in the shower, hogging all the hot water! I swear if she uses it all, and leaves none for her little sister, I'll leave her on this Planet when we go back to earth, even if it means dad will be pissed!" Himo seemed annoyed, it took a lot of self control to not act on my impulsive thoughts of approaching her and embracing her to cheer her up,

"Well d'ya think you could find it for me? This is kinda urgent!" Krillin demanded,

"I mean, I can look, but who knows where she may have put it! If it's anything like when she steals my make-up, you'll never see it again" and with that, Himo retreated into the abode, I took a few steps forward to watch her search through the open door, and as she bent down to search around a table, my attention was immediately brought to her behind and her legs, it gave me an odd feeling, yet another I was unaware existed, I could liken it to a feeling of anticipation and excitement, my chest felt light and the appendage from which I urinated that lay between my legs tickled, my mouth watered as if I was ravenous and I was filled by an overwhelming desire to touch their amazing legs and beautiful behind and remove their apparel so I could imprint the perfect image of their naked body upon my mind, as if to award me some successful gratification, as if this was the answer to my confusion that I felt when being subject to the feelings Himo bestowed upon me. I was conscious to ignore these impulses, for their impression of me felt vitally important, and I was concerned that acts as assertive as stripping Himo of their apparel and invading their body with the force of my own touch would frighten them or create another kind of negative reception of me,

"Danyul, you're really giving Himo the eye there, you like what you see? You think she's hot?" Krillin asked,

"I'm experiencing a rush of emotions I have never been subject to before, that earthling is making me feel in a way I didn't know existed," I replied,

"Geez, aren't you familiar with liking someone?" Asked Krillin

"I am affectionate towards my friends and the people in my tribe, but these feelings are on another level entirely,"

"No, no, no, I mean like, like"

"I'm not sure I follow your queries..."

"Don't you have boyfriends and girlfriends on this planet?"

"What is boy and what is girl?"

"Y'know... like genders? Boys have pee-pee's and girls have their... y'know..."

"I would appreciate an explanation"

"Every living thing has an assigned gender, it's how we as a species reproduce! How can you be clueless of this, man? How old are you, like 17? 18? How're you not being ravaged by hormones and such?"

"Namekians reproduce through the birthing of eggs, however, only the grand elder is permitted to do so, every Namekian is made in the image of the elder"

"So... all Namekians are boys...?"

"What defines something as boy?"

"Well typically boys are tougher, taller and more rugged in appearance, they also have hairy bodies and a pee-pee. I think you should probably close your ears for this conversation Gohan! Boy, didn't think I'd be giving a teenage alien the talk at any point in my life..."

"What is a pee-pee?"

"You might call it something different... y'know, the thing between your legs?"

"My urinating appendage?"

"Yeah, if you have one of those, you're a boy, but if you have a... well... it's almost like a little crease, you're a girl!"

"So I am a boy?"

"Yeah!"

"But Namekians have neither an appendage or crease, what does that make them?"

"I don't know to be honest... amphibian?"

"What's that?"

"A story for another time..."

"So Himo is a... girl?"

"Yep!"

"How does this explain the strange effect she has on me?"

"Well, I dont know how it works out here in space, but back on earth, men are attracted to women, they can be attracted to other men too, and girls can like girls, I don't judge, but when you meet someone that makes you feel a special way, and you really like them, it means you're attracted to them, this can either be through liking their personality or thinking their hot and things like that. If you're lucky enough to find someone who likes you too, on earth it's customary to form a special companionship with them, where you only date one another, so that means you hang out exclusively, without expressing interest in forming this companionship with anyone else, and once this companionship reaches its highest potential, you get married, which means you validate your eternal commitment to one another through an earthly ritual, then, typically married couples reproduce to make babies"

"I have so many questions..."

"Maybe go into that some more when Gohan isn't around... I don't think Chi-Chi would be happy with him over hearing the birds and bees talk"

"So... I want to form this companionship with Himo?"

"Well... it seems so! Unless you're just looking for a fling?"

"What's a fling?"

"Oh boy...". My conversation with Krillin, although shedding some light on my new feelings, also presented me with so many new questions. Despite being grateful for my life on Planet Namek, just 5 minuets with these people helped me realise that there was a whole other side to the person I was, perhaps it was the innate instincts of my species that I had recently learned I had descended from, perhaps living as a Namekian my whole life had hindered me in growing in the ways nature had intended for me to grow, and this is why it now felt so good to tap into a seemingly vast and never ending pool of emotions and feelings. It all felt so euphoric, I had almost forgot we were in the midst of war.

Himo quickly rushed out of the cottage clutching a small device that looked like a hand-held clock,

"I've found it!" she exclaimed, "here it is", she handed it over to Krillin,

"Great, thanks Himo! Now let's go guys, hopefully we can find the Dragon Balls before Vegeta does!" Krillin instructed,

"It brought me great pleasure to make your acquaintance, Himo. I hope to see you again soon", once more, talking to this girl made me anxious, I was worried there would be something in which I'd said that made her feel uncomfortable about me, but I knew expressing interest may provide a gateway for a mutual bond, perhaps if she were aware of these feelings she gave me, she may allow herself to feel the same way,

"Well don't we speak with a sophisticated tongue? Back on earth we say 'nice to meet ya, see you around. Why don't we go out for dinner some time?' Understand?" Himo replied,

"I see, nice to meet you, see you around. Why don't we go out for dinner sometime?" I responded,

"I'd love to! I'm gonna hold you to that!"

"Gee, real smooth Himo! You'll be lucky if this guy even knows what dinner is!" Moaned Krillin,

"Well, he's gonna find out, as soon as all of this is over!" Himo replied,

"What on earth is going on out there, Himmy!? You're letting all the warm air out!" Another voice shouted from in the cottage,

"Get bent, Bulma! We could turn the heaters on if you hadn't just used all our hot water in your extensive lather!" Himo responded,

"I don't see you getting all hot and sweaty out there looking for Dragon Balls, you just have your nose stuck in books and your eyes glued to your microscope, with your 'analysing'. Since when did you turn into such a biologist, you're such a diva back home! It was-- oh... hi there... sorry guys!" As Bulma approached us and realised it wasn't just her and Himo there, she ceased the sibling bickering,

"Bulma, this is Danyul, he's a Saiyan raised here on Planet Namek" explained Krillin,

"A... a Saiyan!? He isn't evil like the rest of them is he!?" Himo slapped her around the back of the head,

"Numb skull, does it look like he's evil!" shouted Himo,

"They look like people, how am I supposed to tell, jerk!?" Bulma replied,

"Do they do nothing but bicker?" I asked Gohan,

"Yeah, they fight all the time, but if you upset one of them, the other will be really mean to you", explained Gohan,

"I see..." I replied, all the while the sisters kept bickering,

"Argh, we don't have time for this, we gotta go NOW!!" Krillin shouted as he flew off, I remembered that we were indeed in the middle of an important task, and the euphoria I felt being in the company of people who made me smile quickly wore off when I realised the fate of Planet Namek was up in the air, Gohan followed very quickly behind me.

We flew for a little while longer before Krillin began to touch down, myself and the child followed suit and hit the dirt alongside Krillin, the place we had landed was but a few feet away from Freiza's spaceship, although, I couldn't sense any threatening Ki, leading me to believe the ship was currently uninhabited,

"So... the Dragon Radar says all the balls are around here somewhere... but where?", Krillin pondered. We began to search the area around the ship, but our search gave us inconclusive results as we couldn't find the Dragon Balls, however, this didn't stop us from continuing our mission. Before too long, an evil energy caught my attention as it was heading this way at full speed,

"Krillin, Gohan, over there!" I gestured,

"It's daddy! He must've won the fight!" Gohan shouted out with glee. It wasn't Goku, I could tell that much. Although this person and Goku may have been sharing an appearance, their Ki was not the same,

"That's not Goku..." I warned,

"Are you dumb? Of course it is!" exclaimed Krillin,

"Can't you sense the difference in the Ki?" I explained,

"Just look at him, of course it's daddy!" Gohan tried to reassure me, but it wasn't working. The imposter Goku landed right by us,

"Daddy!" Gohan shouted as he ran at the faux-Goku,

"Why hello, my son, how nice to see you again..." the imposter said in an unsure tone, Gohan recognised this too, as he stopped in his tracks and looked at the imposter with a confused look, I saw this as an opportunity to test the water,

"Good to see you again, father!" I shouted at the imposter,

"And you too, my older son! My, I love my children!" Aha! I had him, Goku wouldn't have recognised me as his son, because I wasn't, Gohan and Krillin recognised this gaff too, as they both turned to look at me, faces plastered with a shocked expression, "what? What's with the confusion? It's me? Your dad!" the imposter continued,

"Exactly!" I bluffed back, "come give me a hug, dad!" I touted my strongest poker face as I walked towards this imposter, I faked a readiness to embrace, and as he approached me, arms spread, ready to hug me, I nailed him in the stomach with a stiff punch, knocking the air out of him,

"Agh, why would you hit old daddy dear, son!?" Imposter gasped as he tried to regain his air,

"Goku is not my father, who are you!?" I demanded.

The imposter stood up right with an evil grin on his face

"Haha – you got me!" the imposter struck a battle pose that made me feel embarrassed for him, "I am Captain Ginyu, mighty leader of The Ginyu Force!"

CHAPTER 5

We all stood dumb founded. What in the world was occurring? Was this some kind of strange coincidence or did Captain Ginyu have some kind of visual deception that lured us into believing he was indeed, Goku,

"What kind of alien magic is this!?" Krillin questioned, but before anything could be answered, we were interrupted by a shout from the distance,

"WAIT!!" I recognised the voice... but I didn't recognise the face... this being was tall, purple in skin and had black horns protruding from his head. He was wearing body armour similar to that which Freizas army was wearing,

"Great, now who's this!?" Krillin asked, the stranger touched down, he looked worse for ware, he had a gaping hole in his chest and it was pouring with blood, it looked like he had been beaten up badly,

"Krillin, it's me, Goku! Captain Ginyu used an attack to switch bodies with me!" so it was Goku,

"Daddy, you can stay in that body... I miss your old body..." Gohan whined,

"I know son, I can't imagine your mother being impressed with it either... I'll get my old body back somehow..." Goku explained,

"Unlikely, I'm afraid, my friends! I'm the only one who can use the Body Change technique, and I don't plan on giving up this wonderful body anytime soon!" Ginyu boasted,

"Gohan, Krillin, Danyul, you guys are gonna have to fight him, it's the only way..." Goku begged,

"But, Goku... how are we supposed to match the strength!?" Krillin asked,

"My body, its new to him, he'll have no idea how to use it, you guys have the upper hand!" explained Goku,

"We've got this Goku, we'll get your body back!" I touted,

"Man.. I like your confidence Danyul... I hope one day when all is said and done, we can have a sparring session someday!" Goku asked,

"I'll hold you to that..." I replied as I readied myself to fight. Ginyu readied himself also, and then the clash began, we traded quick fists, blows toward each others face with one fist and using the other to try and block the opponents shots, I tried to get in a few kicks, but Ginyu was quick p, he managed to block them all between knee guards and swatting them away with his elbows, leaving me at a loss, I often relied heavily on stiff kicks. I took a quick step back to reasses the situation, but before I could rejoin the battle, Gohan jumped in and tried to swing a few fists at Ginyu, who dodged them all, Krillin threw himself into the fold, and charged at Ginyu with big, flying side kicks, landing a couple to face of Ginyu, Ginyu quickly swatted Krillin away and I saw my opportunity to strike, I threw myself at Ginyu and we locked up to test each others strength, he pushed on me and I pushed on him, he got in a sneaky knee to my ribs, catching me off guard and winding me, as I staggered over due to the lack of air in my lungs, Ginyu then tried to swing a knee into my face, I stepped to the side to avoid it, he then tried to swing his foot up into my head, causing me to stand up right in order to avoid such a heavy connection, unfortunately, I still hadn't caught my breath, leaving me slightly weaker, after I'd stood up, Ginyu swung an elbow towards my head, I was once more having to duck to avoid connection, I soon realised I was on the defensive, and I was gonna have to think quick in order to put myself on the attack again. I continued to dodge kicks and punches from Ginyu, and I realised I was quickly loosing stamina with my constant dodging, and I had to act fast. Ginyu swung a punch straight at my head, I dodged by moving my head to the side, this lunch brought Ginyu closer to me, so I swung a punch up into Ginyus gut, catching him off-guard, as he staggered backward, I jumped in the air and knocked him off his feet with a back spinning kick, Ginyu fell backward onto the floor, I walked over to him and pushed my foot into his neck,

"Give Goku his body back, or I'll kill you," I warmed. Expecting a retort from Ginyu, I was met with confusion as he started cackling at the top of his lungs, I looked him in the eye sternly and then all of a sudden, I felt my entire body go week.

It took a moment to realise what had gone on, but once I did, I was a mixture of furious and scared. Ginyu had swung his arm up and struck me directly in my genitalia, rendering me defenceless. I dropped to the floor in a heap of pain, and Ginyu stood up, he took a few steps toward me and then swung a kick into my ribs and kidneys, knocking me into my front, he began to mock me by mimicking what I had just done to him,

"Gee, you're not half bad, maybe I..." I cut Ginyu off with a sharp retaliation, I swung my arm up and struck Ginyu between the legs also, he dropped to the floor much in the same way I just had, his head landing a few inches from my feet, I made sure he was aware of my distain by then mule-kicking him in the head three times, before my last kick sent him out of my reach,

"You wanna play dirty... I can play dirty too, you bastard..." I warned,

"You sicko," retorted Ginyu, "what kinda self-respecting guy tags another guy in the nuts...", I couldn't believe the drivel coming from his mouth.

I pulled myself onto my hands and knees and crawled over to his prone body, and slammed my elbow into his head over and over again, his eyes began to bruise, his nose went splat, and his forehead gashed open,

"What's all this then!?" A familiar voice questioned, I turned my head to see Vegeta stood over us, "tell me Danyul, in what mind did you think that joining the Ginyu Force would be the best decision? Did you chicken out of the rebellion against Freiza?" After finishing his sentence, Vegeta swung a kick right into the place Ginyu had moments earlier, knocking me onto my back, I was sure this time that some of my ribs had broken,

"Vegeta no!" Goku cried,

"What!?" Vegeta questioned,

"Ginyu stole my body, that's not me, I'm... me!? And I'm confused now..." Goku half-heartedly explained,

"I see, so Ginyu pulled out the old Body Change and it backfired on him? How hilarious, and it seems he's been bested by a low-class Saiyan warrior and a couple of earthlings!" Vegeta boasted, Ginyu began to laugh, "what's so funny!?" Vegeta asked furiously,

"CHANGE NOW!!" Ginyu shouted, and as he did, a beam of light flew from Ginyus mouth to Vegetas, I was certain that we were done for, as I couldn't pull myself together enough to fight a fresh Ginyu in Vegetas body, however, I had nothing to worry about, as the technique was interrupted by Goku, giving the two men their original bodies.

Myself, Goku and Ginyu now all lay prone in a line, Vegeta stood over us in awe,

"A cunning move Kakarot, I can almost sense the relief in having your own body back" Vegeta jested,

"Well... it wouldn't be too bad if it hadn't had been so busted up, Danyul has damaged one of my eyes so badly, I can't see from it!" Goku laughed,

"CHANGE NOW!!" Ginyu shouted once more, again aiming the attack for Vegeta. As if almost in an instant, the attack was once more interrupted, this time by one of our Namekian frogs and soon Ginyu and this frog had switched bodies, rendering Ginyu almost helpless,

"Trying to steal my body? Why you measly maggot! It's frog squishing season!" Vegeta yelled, as he did this, the frog in Ginyu body hopped away, but not as fast as Ginyu did in the frogs body.

Vegeta then made his way over to me and helped me up while Gohan and Krillin helped Goku up,

"Man Goku, Danyul's done a real number on your body..." Krillin complained,

"Gee Danyul, you pack a punch..." Goku complimented,

"I'm sorry that you're stuck with all that pain now Goku, if only it followed Ginyu to his next body" I apologised,

"We'll take them to the healing chambers in Freiza's spaceship, they can rest up there for a while until they are recharged," Vegeta suggested. Goku and I were transported to the medical wing of the ship by Gohan, Krillin and Vegeta, and as we entered the healing room, I was bit with a very sickening reminder,

"What the hell has happened to the other healing chamber!?" Vegeta barked,

"Yeah... haha, my bad..." I replied,

"So that's how you recovered from your wounds..." Vegeta continued, "well, it seems that only one of you can enter the chamber at a time..."

"Goku can go first, his injuries are worse than mine" I joked, truth be told, I didn't want to succumb to the isolation again, especially not after forming a bond with these people who I really connected with,

"You keep ribbing me like that, and next time you'll have more than your nuts busted," Goku responded, trying to laugh through his injuries.

We arranged Goku inside the pod, it filled with liquid and his healing process began. Vegeta began to wander the ship, unaware of the logical next step, I aimlessly followed, as did Gohan and Krillin, before too long Vegeta turned off into a room, and just as before, the three of us followed,

"Say, Vegeta, what now?" Krillin asked,

"It seems we have no choice," scowled Vegeta, "sooner or later, we're going to have to go toe to toe with Frieza, and the least you three can do to prepare is don some appropriate battle armour"

"Battle armour?" Questioned Krillin,

"Yes, half-whit! Battle armour, like what I'm wearing? The Freiza Force wear only the strongest of materials, wearing this may give us a fighting chance" Vegeta explained, he then began to pass round some new apparel, similar to what we had seen Frieza's soldiers wear, and to what I first encountered Vegeta in. Although I didn't want to admit it, I was actually quite fond of mine, I donned purple trunks, and green armour with only one shoulder guard, purple gloves for my arms, my boots were green and made of the armour material, and I had purple bands to go round my legs, arms and head. Despite this entirely cosmetic transformation, I wore my armour with a sense of pride, and Vegeta noticed this too, after he changed into his new armour, he turned to face me, and he said,

"This is the armour of your people, the Saiyans sported these battle clothes for generations, wear it with pride".

After we had all changed to support the Saiyan Battle Armour, we discussed what to do next,

"I haven't slept in days, I think it's about high time we rested, I suggest you all do the same, this fight with Freiza is going to take a lot of might," Vegeta suggested as he disappeared into the ship,

"Well, I guess he's made his mind up..." Krillin joked, his face then switched from one of slight confusion to one of shock and surprise, "Gohan this is perfect! With Vegeta out of the fold, we can take the Dragon Balls for ourself and wish for our friends back!" Krillin shouted,

"Krillin, what a great idea, we need to hurry before Vegeta wakes up!" Gohan responded. The three of us searched the ship up and down, looking for the a Dragon Balls, but our luck had caught us short and they were nowhere to be seen,

"Where could they be Krillin!?" Asked Gohan,

"The Radar says they should be right here, it doesn't make any sense!" Krillin complained,

"Wait!?," I bellowed as I flew out of the ship, I checked underneath, and low and behold there lay the Dragon Balls, "Krillin, Gohan, they're here!" I shouted, Gohan and Krillin rushed outside to me,

"Now how did we not think of that?" joked Krillin,

"What should we do, Krillin? Should we move them so we don't wake Vegeta up?" asked Gohan,

"Good call, Gohan! Let's go, help us out Danyul!" Krillin ordered.

Of course I complied, we transported two balls each to an island a little while away from Friezas ship and arranged them into the summoning pattern,

"Say, Danyul, you wouldn't happen to know the incantation would you?" Krillin asked,

"Yeah, I do, thankfully. It's a good job Frieza didn't manage to get his hands on it..." I replied.

I readied myself, showed my hands to the Dragon Balls, steamed my energy from my body to the arrangement of orbs and prepared myself to say the incantation. I was incredibly excited, I had never faced the privilege of summoning Porunga before, and here I was, about to do it for the greater good,

"takkaraputo popurunga pupirittoparo", I changed at the top of my lungs.

Immediately, the sky went black, the clouds rolled in and the Balls began to glow, they shot up into the air, summoning our Eternal Dragon, Porunga.

"I am the Eternal Dragon of Planet Namek, please, state your first wish of three" Porunga declared,

"What!? We get three wishes!?" Krillin asked,

"Yes, is this not the accustomed on Planet Earth?" I asked,

"No, we only get one, that's incredible! Now... what to wish for..." Krillin replied,

"Krillin, we need to use the first wish to bring Piccolo back and the second to bring him here!" Gohan shouted, who was Piccolo?

"What makes you say that Gohan!?" Asked Krillin,

"He just spoke to me from King Kai's planet, he wants to come and help in the fight against Freiza! Mr Piccolo's coming, I'm so excited!" Gohan was beaming with excitement, Krillin then turned to face me,

"Piccolo is a Namekian raised on Planet Earth, he's really strong, with him here with us, we might just win this thing!" Krillin explained, "Hey! You heard that Porunga? Bring back Piccolo and bring him here to Planet Namek!" Krillin begged,

"As you wish!" granted Porunga, before we could celebrate the success of our wish, we were rudely interrupted,

"What the hell is happening here you back stabbing bastards!?" it was Vegeta, and he was enraged,

"Trying to steal the wishes from underneath me!? I expect I shall still be granted my wish for eternal life, or do I have to kill you all and take it for myself!?" Vegeta barked,

"Easy Vegeta, we still have one wish left!" just as Krillin had finished uttering his sentence, Porunga lit up, the clouds rolled away and the Dragon Balls fell with a huge thud into the Namekian soil, and we all watched as they faded from their orange crystal ball state, to murky, grey stones, I was shocked, and I was confused, how had this happened? It's said that when the Grand Elder dies, the Dragon Balls die too, but I couldn't comprehend the possibility of the Grand Elder being dead, it couldn't have happened, there was no way...

"W-what happened!?" screamed Vegeta,

"They're dead..." I replied with a defeated tone,

"And what does that mean!?" Vegeta asked,

"So... it was true," a familiar and frightening voice interjected, "I've spoiled my chances of eternal life thanks to killing the old fatso... darn, I really have caused quite the commotion for myself...", it was Freiza, and not only had he finally came to us in preparation of battle, but, he had just confessed to killing my Grand Elder.

CHAPTER 6

I was seething with rage...

I couldn't believe what I had just heard, the man who had raised me like one of his own for my entire life had been mercilessly murdered by this cold-hearted son of a bitch who was stood in front of me, I couldn't control myself, and I flew at Freiza in a state of pure anger and aggression, fists first. He caught my punch, grabbing me by the wrist, stopping me in mid air, he tried to retaliate with a punch in return, but I stopped that by grabbing his fist. A power struggle ensued between the two of us, this lasted but a few moments before I swung my leg behind his to take him down to the floor, when he quickly bounced back up onto his feet and did an evasive roll backwards, creating some distance between us,

"Never has Lord Freiza felt such embarrassment, it's doubly insulting to know that it is at the hands of some disgusting monkeys and space vermin such as earthlings!" He was seething with rage, I could see it, and this made my ego float even more, "as if it were it to be dampening enough that my one true wish of eternal life has been unfortunately seized from my control, but now I'm being pushed by a monkey!?" He began to shout, he was most certainly furious,

"You might as well transform Freiza, if you're no match for him, you're most definitely no match for me!" Vegeta touted,

"Oh? And what makes you so confident Vegeta? Might I add, I am quite curious as to how you've gained knowledge of my transforming abilities!" Frieza replied,

"Your old friend Zarbon was hardly discrete. Now Frieza, prepare to finally perish, for I am the legendary Super Saiyan!" Vegeta boasted with pride and confidence,

"Hmph, I must admit, I am extremely doubtful... however, as your delusions amuse me, I shall humour your ignorance. Prepare yourselves, for you are about to witness the power of a god flow from my every pore!" Frieza again shouted, and then he began to power up,

"What on earth is going on!?" Krillin shouted,

"Some beings hold the ability to take heed of multiple appearances, in order to camouflage their battle power..." Vegeta explained,

"Yes, although mine is more of a means to retain control over my body, to stop myself from pouring with so much power that I can no longer make any sort of conscious action" as Frieza finished his sentence, his battle armour burst off as his torso became enlarged, his arms and legs followed suit, as well as his head, his horns bent just above the base, standing them upright, as opposed to leaning off on an angle as they had originally, he now stood much taller than his first form, he was a giant now, but his frame wasn't the only thing gargantuan about him, his Ki was now tremendously huge,

"Well well, scared are we? I can tell by the look on your faces you realise you're now in the shadow of true terror. Rightfully so at that as well, my power level is over 1 million" Frieza boasted. Vegeta looked shocked, but he quickly tried to hide that with a facade of confidence and swagger,

"So you've gotten a little taller and a whole lot more self assure, you're still no match for the Legendary Super Saiyan" Vegeta bounced the trash talk back at Frieza,

"Please Vegeta, your jokes have gone from numerous to irritable, you and I both know that such a being does not, nor have they ever existed" Frieza became serious, he once again seemed angry, "now... who to test my unlimited power in first..." Friezas eyes shifted between myself, Vegeta, Gohan and Krillin, until finally he picked a target.

The monster launches himself at Krillin, I tried to intercept, but I was met with a sharp chop to the gut, which sent me flying, then with his head down and charging at full speed, Freizas horns pierced Krillin battle armour and made its way through his body, causing total penetration. Freiza had gored Krillin. After Krillin had become lodged on top of Freizas horns, Freiza flew up into the air, Krillin in tow, laughing the whole time. He stopped and looked down at us, smiling from ear to ear, while he swung his head round in circles, further worsening the extent of Krillins injury,

"Go to Guru's house, get Dende!" I barked at Gohan, who had tears streaming down his face, he nodded and took off. Dende was a friend of mine, who acquired special healing abilities, I knew that if Gohan made it back in time, Krillin would be just fine. I looked over at Vegeta, who also had a look of horror stricken across his face,

"W-what a monster..!?" Vegeta gasped, fear written all over his face. I flew up towards Freiza, who then tipped his head to a point where Krillin slid off his horns, I stopped to catch Krillin and I flew him back down to the soil for safety, and as I did, Vegeta flew up towards Freiza and the two of them began trading blows. I stayed with Krillin, I held his hand and stroked his head in an attempt of comforting him,

"Hey buddy, thanks for this.." he coughed out,

"You're gonna be alright Krillin, I promise, help is on its way! Just hold on a little longer, I promise I won't let you die!" I tried to reassure him,

"Man... you're too nice... when all this is over... please come to Earth sometime and say hi!" He offered jokingly,

"I will Krillin, I promise" I replied.

Before too long, Gohan arrived with Dende,

"Danyul!" Dende called out,

"Dende, he's hurt badly, please heal him!" I requested, i then quickly took off into the air to join Vegeta, who was beginning to waver against Freiza, however, the two of us began to even the odds, we caught a few good shots against Freiza, and as soon as we began to get the upper hand, Vegeta slipped behind Freiza and restrained him for me,

"Destroy him, Danyul! Put him away for good!" Vegeta ordered, and I had absolutely no disagreements with that. I laid in some heavy body blows against Freiza, which seemed to only have a little effect, this became evident by Freizas cackling,

"This is adorable, the effort you are exhausting is futile!" As he swung round to discard of Vegeta, I saw the perfect opportunity to exact vengeance, I grabbed Freiza by his horns and began to pull, and I pulled with all of my might as Freiza let out an enormous scream, as I pulled harder and harder. I could feel the horns cracking beneath my fists,

"What is happening!? This actually hurts!" Screamed Freiza, he swung his arms behind him to try and hit me but he couldn't reach, the horns cracked and cracked some more, and then all of a sudden, I felt a split, and as I drifted backward, I became enveloped in smug elation, I'd snapped off his horns,

"CURSE YOU, SAIYAN SCUM!" screamed Freiza as he writhed in pain, I drove one of the horns into the purple muscle on his chest, and watched as his eyes went white and blood poured from his chest and mouth, I tried to push the other one through his skull, unfortunately he still had enough strength to bat my hand away, he did so with so much force, it knocked the other horn out of my hand and it dropped down into the sea below us, Vegeta flew round from behind Freiza and floated next to me,

"Hmpf, good work, young one! I bet that's knocked him down a peg or two," Vegeta boasted. Freiza pulled out his horn from his abdomen and tossed it aside, blood pouring from his body,

"Just you wait... at my next available opportunity, I shall transform once more, and then you shall face true terror!" Freiza touted,

"Well," I started, "you're not gonna get the chance, because--"

"Wait..." Vegeta interrupted, "another transformation... well go ahead Freiza, I almost feel sorry for you, mutilated by a low class Saiyan, raised on Namek no less... imagine how you'd fair against an elite Super Saiyan like myself, going all out! It's pathetic for an emperor of your standards!" Vegeta was trying to get under Freizas skin, but I couldn't tell weather he was serious about giving him the opportunity or not,

"Vegeta, you've always been an arrogant fool, I knew this offer would stroke your ego. Very well, I shall commence," Freiza assumed a powering up pose and began to raise his energy even higher, I was in disbelief, was this really happening again?

"Vegeta, we can't allow this!" I yelled,

"Don't you want to see what we are truly up against? The power of a Saiyan is unlimited, let's take it for the best test drive we'll ever have!" He explained with excitement in his eyes. I couldn't attest to this, and I launched myself at a vulnerable Freiza, only to be grabbed and pulled back by Vegeta, and before I could question his actions, he began to pound me in the face with his fists, before eventually blasting me down to the ground with a powerful energy wave and I was furious, how could he do this to me? What was he thinking? I hit the dirt and grass below me with such a force, I felt my spine and ribs crack and break, this wasn't good, surely Freizas next transformation would merit more than one persons contibution!? I watched from the ground below, as I felt my body succumb to my injuries, my lack of preparation for the attack caught me off guard, dealing more damage than what I was prepared for, however, my physical pain was soon rivalled by my spiritual pain, as I once more watched Freiza transform, this time, he was even more hideous than before.

CHAPTER 7

I lay in a pool of my own blood, with a feeling of pure terror infecting the atmosphere. I knew that if I didn't succumb to my injuries, the strength of Freizas new form was enough to finish us all off while exhausting minimal effort. I couldn't fathomably comprehend his new strength, I had to believe at this point that his progress was limitless,

"Danyul, hold on!" I heard a familiar voice shouting, I looked over and saw Krillin, Gohan and Dende running towards me, while I was grateful that I was about to be healed back to full health, at the same time, the feeling of dread regarding my impending doom, I couldn't convince myself in my head that there was any way what so ever that we could now beat Freiza, thoughts of running away and getting off Namek as quick as I could ran through my mind, but I don't think I could ever cope with the guilt of leaving these amazing people behind, and the honour of my people killed by Freiza and his underlings, Saiyan and Namekians alike, they deserved to be fought for, not abandoned in cowardice.

Dende and the others eventually reached me, and Dende began his healing ritual, while this was happening, I tried to stay focused on Vegetas losing efforts against Freiza, but I quickly became distracted by a powerful energy which was inbound,

"Whos this now?" I asked, Krillin and Gohan both looked confused, then Gohans face morphed to display what I could only describe as pure elation,

"It... it's Piccolo!!" He shouted with joy,

"Oh my god, it is!" Krillin was now overjoyed too, the energy radiating from Piccolo was huge, it possibly rivalled Freizas, the fact a warrior of this callibur was on our side made me hopeful. Vegeta and Freiza stopped fighting, they too must've been able to sense Piccolos energy, Vegeta looked worried and Freiza looked smug, and then, out of the corner of my vision, flying straight into my line of sight, I saw the being that must have been Piccolo, and I was very shocked to discover he was a fellow Namekian,

"Piccolo!" Gohan shouted as he flew towards him, Krillin following behind,

"Almost done, Danyul" promised Dende,

"Thanks Dende, hopefully I'll have enough strength to take Freiza down once I'm at full health" I replied.

Gohan, Krillin and Vegeta left the battle field, leaving Piccolo on his own against Freiza, the three others descended down towards Dende and I,

"All done Danyul!" Dende explained,

"Man, I can tell! I feel fantastic!" I yelled as I sprung from the ground,

"Fully healed?" Vegeta asked with a smug look in his face, and without saying a single word, I walked over to him, stood square on to him, looked him dead in the eye, took a deep breath and spat my bloody saliva into his face, Gohan and Krillin grimaced in shock,

"Hm... I'll let you have that one since you may not fully understand," Vegeta said as he wiped away my blood stained spit from his face, he then grabbed me by the armour and got in my face, " but if you ever do anything if the sort again, I'll rip your functioning eye out and feed it to you, you little bitch",

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I asked, "if Piccolo hadn't have shown up when he did, you'd have died up there"

"I knew what I was doing all along, do you need it down in writing that a Saiyans battle power drastically increases following a near death recovery?" Vegeta explained sarcastically. Truth be told, I had forgotten that this concept existed, and I began to feel guilty for showing such a disrespectful side of myself towards the Prince of my kind, however, I was too stubborn to let this show, so with a grumpy sigh, I turned away from Vegeta.

Up in the sky, it looked like Piccolo was holding his own against Freiza, you could tell by the way they were fighting that Freiza was on the defensive and Piccolo was getting the better of him, I began to feel hopeful, because if for whatever reason, accidents happened and Freiza managed to best Piccolo, I was confident that my new strength may be enough to overthrow the monster. Just as it seemed we maybe in a position where we take the upper hand, Freiza somehow managed to doge one of Piccolo's shots, and before any of us could comprehend what had happened, Freiza responded with an energy beam through the chest of Piccolo, the very same one he used to combat me during our first encounter, Piccolo drifted backward, before Freiza began to blast him with a frenzy of his Death Beams, I'd had enough of watching and it was now time to intervene, I flew up into the air at full speed, flying up behind the monster, he was unaware I was there, I powered up almost exceeding my limit of capability, and began to charge a powerful Ginga Shinse, before firing it into the back of an unsuspecting Freiza, breaking his barrage and allowing Piccolo to fall out of the line of fire, where he was caught on the ground. I looked down and saw Dende has began healing him,

"What in the world was that!?" Freiza screamed as he turned around, "You!?" He exclaimed in shock, "I thought Vegetas arrogance had disposed of you!?"

"I heal quickly," I lied, I was worried Freiza may attack Dende if he knew of his healing capabilities,

"Not that it may matter anymore, it seems that last attack has left you quite drained!" Freiza gloated,

"You're lucky I didn't use my Trump card, it may have actually killed you. My own arrogance lead me to believe I could do it without having to exhaust the energy and boy am I kicking myself for it now..." I purposely oversold myself to peak his interest,

"You... you're bluffing! I am the strongest in the universe!" He exclaimed with anger, I could see he was visibly furious, which made me feel smug,

"You see Freiza, you aren't the only one who can transform, I have a transformation of sorts of my own..."

"Ha, would this transformation of yours happen to be the great ape transformation?" I had no idea what the great ape transformation was, but it certainly wasn't that,

"I've never heard of this great ape transformation... but I can assure you, my transformation is much more deadly than any kind of animal transfiguration!"

"But... you are a Saiyan, with a tail no less! How can you have never experienced a great ape transformation!? Haven't you ever looked up at the full moon and lost control as your body morphed and conformed to your primal state?"

"Planet Namek has three suns, we don't experience night time," I replied, educating him smugly,

"Hm, enlighten me then, what is this transformation you speak of?"

"It's more of a power multiplier," I explained, "it's a means of concentrating my energy to increase my battle power, the only draw-back is that it has devastating physical effects, it leaves my body in a very vulnerable position once it's over... however, I am confident that with this form, I shall vanquish you once and for all!" I touted,

"Ha! And you really think I'd allow you time to complete your transformation!?" He questioned,

"You're not gonna have a choice!" I said as I swung a kick at his head, knocking him backwards and stunning him, and I used the opening to complete my power up, my Ki began to serge all over my body and I felt my energy double in power as I reached my limit,

"A flashy, green glow isn't going to make you any more likely to beat me, I hope you're aware!" He said with a smug grin,

"This is Guro-Ken, a power multiplier bestowed upon me from Planet Nameks Grand Elder Guru, there have been three warriors in all of time to conquer this technique, and you're looking at one of them," I boasted.

I began to wipe the floor with Freiza, Guro-Ken was on my side, however, I knew I had to act fast before the physical strain of the technique took its toll on my body, unfortunately, as I began to best Freiza, he never strayed to far behind my pace, meaning I had to multiply the Guro-Ken more and more, Guro-Ken x3, Guro-Ken x5 until eventually, I'd multiplied Guro-Ken by x10, even further shortening the amount of time I could sustain the technique, we traded blows over and over again, the chain of punches seeming endless, I began to panic as I felt the strain and the struggle of my technique creep up on me, I knew that soon my body would be crippled and I would be unable to fight, so with one last punch, I multiplied Guro-Ken, this time, x20, I gave it one last fight, my strength over throwing Freiza and reducing him to a need for a heavy defensive, until suddenly, every ounce of effort and energy in my body vanished without a trace, and my limbs ached a pain I had never felt before in my life as my body fell down to the floor at what must've been terminal velocity, I'd exhausted all of my energy, and now there was no way I would be capable of fighting, my only hope was that Vegeta, Krillin and Gohan could finish what I had started, I'd looked over and saw Dende still healing Piccolo,

"I'll be over in just a minute Danyul, I swear!" He promised me. The three remaining fighters flew into the air and attacked Freiza head on, I watched as they all manage to get the better of him, before an explosive energy wave knocked the three of them flying back and Freiza retreated to a near by island, where there was a sudden surge in his Ki, it began to reach levels I never dreamed were attainable, his posture began to glow, it illuminated the area, this couldn't be... Another transformation!?

The planet quaked, mountains crumbled, the seas raged and the light glowing from Freiza outshone Nameks natural light, making the rest of the planet look dark. You didn't have to look around to feel the fear emanating from everyone, as Freizas power climbed higher and higher, reaching new definitions of impossible over and over and over again, just as you'd convince yourself that surely it had reached its limit, his power would grow even more, until eventually, it stopped rising and plateaued at an unfathomable level.

There was a pressure in the air, almost as if the energy radiating from Freiza had thickened the atmosphere, with all my might I lifted my head from the ground to gaze at the awesomeness of Freizas new form, only to be met with confusion, as standing before us was a short, thin figure, he'd lost all his mass of muscle, and he'd lost a good four feet in height, he was no longer shrouded in spikes and horns, his pink patterned skin was now a perfect white, blending seamlessly all over, highlighting the shiny purple finishes in his head, chest, forearms and shins. Despite his now minimalistic look, he seemed more menacing than ever before, he carried himself like a god.

I glanced over and saw Piccolo stand up,

"I'm coming Danyul, hold on!" Dende shouted as he ran over to me, but just before he could reach me, a flash of light caught my eye, and I watched as a purple beam shot Dende through the head, his body turned lifeless, then crashed to the ground... he was just a child, and he was the only way I was ever going to be able to fight against Freiza again, my eyes began to fill with tears, my heart was shattered that Dende, a young boy, and the last remaining full Namekian native was dead, but also in part, because this time, I was aware it was all over.

Freiza touched down next to Dendes corpse,

"So this is the drain that all you cockroaches keep crawling back up from," he murmured as he peered down at poor Dende, "now that the plug hole has been bleached, it's time for extermination, starting with this one!" He said to himself as he walked over to me. With all my will and all my might I began to muster up the courage, the strength and the power to bring myself to my feet, I rolled over to my front, one knee up, pushed my body off the floor as my arms ached and my muscles burst from the pressure, before I eventually reached my feet, in a manner of speaking, my legs throbbing with the pain that Guro-Ken had left them in. I stood eye to eye with Freiza, his eyes staring right through me, he cracked the faintest of smiles, before opening his mouth,

"Go on," he started, "hit me!" I didn't know if I could, there was almost no way I could move all my muscles in tandem to connect a decent shot on him and he knew it, he was mocking me,

"Do it!" He barked, I stood, almost lifeless, prepared to take whatever horror was about to come my way like the noble fighter I'd always prided myself on being, "what a shame, if you can't entertain me any longer, then I guess I shall just dispose of you" and with that began my demise. He elbowed me in the side of my head, knocking me onto my knees and nearly out of consciousness, he followed that up by turning his back on me, lifting his tail and bringing it down on top of my head rapidly. His tail felt like it was made from the heaviest of metals, with extreme density, after that blow, my world began to turn, I was confused and shaken, my grip on reality was no obsolete, I looked around to try and make sense of what was going on, until another short, sharp tail shot connected with my head, and again, and again and again, until my body hit the floor. I then lay there as I felt my life, my consciousness and my soul exit my body.

CHAPTER 8

I familiar feeling began to occur. A feeling in general began to occur. Almost as quickly as I felt my body go lifeless, I once again began to feel a consciousness within me, I could feel the ground beneath my body, thought had once again entered my head, I could smell burning, I could hear quakes and a battle raging on around me. I could feel my body getting stronger and stronger, everything that ailed me once before was beginning to vanish, I soon became strong enough to open my eyes, and as I did, I was met with Dende, stood over me, healing my wounds,

"Dende, what's going on?" I questioned,

"Danyul, it's a miracle, our friends on Earth used their DragonBalls to wish back everyone killed by Freiza and his henchmen!" Dende answered,

"So why is it that you're having to heal my injuries?" I asked,

"That's the miracle, whatever hella Freiza unloaded on you didn't kill you, it just knocked you unconscious! You're really strong Danyul!" Dende exclaimed,

"And I'm about to be stronger than ever!" I murmured with a smile, "what's become of everyone else? What's happening with Freiza!?"

"Goku returned from his healing chamber, with powerful strength, and after a burning rage roared within him, he achieved the legendary Super Saiyan transformation, making him even stronger than Freiza!" I looked over to see Freiza mid-battle, he was locked in combat with a muscular man with golden hair, emitting a golden aura, I then gazed the landscape, to find Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan stood in a desolate wasteland, Planet Namek was dying,

"Dende, what's happening to our home!?" I begged for an answer,

"Freiza tried to destroy it with a devastating energy ball, fortunately it wasn't enough to blow the planet all at once, but now Namek is dying and it only has moments left..." hearing this filled me with sadness, soon, my home planet shall be dead, and all of its revived inhabitants along with it, there seemed to be no way we could beat Freiza.

I'd finally become fully healed, I stood up and Dende and I walked over to the group of spectators,

"Hey, welcome back buddy!" Krillin exclaimed with glee,

"Thanks, did I miss much?" I asked,

"It appears the death of the short, bald one triggered Kakarot to turn into a Super Saiyan..." Vegeta muttered in a defeated tone,

"Wait, Freiza killed you, Krillin, too?" I questioned,

"Yep! Blew me up, thankfully Mr Popo back on Earth wished back everyone a Freiza killed!" He answered,

"Wait a second... Freiza killed Grand Elder Guru didn't he!?" I asked, with hope in my heart,

"Yeah, why?" Questioned Krillin. Vegeta and Dende both looked at me bewildered, they knew why I was asking. Before I could explain, a thunderous roar unlike the quakes Namek felt roared across the sky, and Porunga re-emerged from a beam of light. We could use the magical power of the DragonBalls to aid us in our fight against Freiza, possibly asking Porunga to save Planet Namek, so we all weren't facing imminent doom. Unfortunately, Freiza had also noticed Porungas re-emergence, he shot Goku in the face with a blinding light, and capitalising on the distraction, made a B-line towards Porunga. I wasn't prepared to let that happen, and immediately powered up to Guro-Ken, this time to the power of 100, a limit I'd never even tried to touch before. The power multiplier served my speed well, as I'd caught up with Freiza in no time, I was painfully aware that it'd only be a matter of seconds before my body succumbed to Guro-Ken at this level. I grabbed Freiza by the tail and pulled him back into my range, he looked shocked to see me, but before he could say anything, I began pounding away at his face, my fists moving faster than he could comprehend, he put his arms up in an attempt to block my shots, as I fired more and more powerful shots at Freiza to break his guard, Goku zoomed right past us toward Porunga, Freiza tried to flee from combat to make it to Porunga as well, unfortunately for him, I grabbed his tail and yanked him backwards towards myself, before laying another barrage of shots to his face,

"No, no, no, no!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, "I must accomplish my dream of eternal life!", upon finishing his sentence, he fired a ball of energy at me, thanks to Guro-Ken x100, I caught it in my hands and fired it straight back at him, striking him in the face, sending him flying into the sea below, after buying some time, I flew after Goku,

"Hey, thanks for holding him off, i can't believe you know how to master KaioKen!" Goku proclaimed as we flew side by side,

"No problem, and this is Guro-Ken, I've never heard of that other one, Grand Elder Guru taught it to me!" I replied,

"I'll teach you KaioKen someday... maybe..." he muttered with uncertainty,

"What's the plan, Goku?" I asked, nervously,

"I'm going to ask the Dragon to take everyone on Namek to Earth, apart from me and Freiza, and we'll finish this once and for all!" He replied, nobly,

"It's a bold move Goku... how do you plan on making it off Planet Namek -before it explodes- while still breathing!?" I asked,

"... I don't." He responded, hearing this made my heart shatter, Goku had too much kindness in his heart, this act of heroism highlighting it even more. While my instincts told me to revolt against Gokus plan, I knew it was the only reasonable resolution,

"We're gonna have to pick up the pace, he's tailing us again!" Goku explained,

"My body has almost had as much Guro-Ken as it can take, I'll hold him off with one more blast. Goku, get me to Earth" I instructed. He looked back at me with a smile,

"I will, thank you Danyul. Please take care of my family" as I stopped in mid-air, Goku kept on zooming forward. Freiza was flying quickly towards me, I brought my arms together, and charged a powerful Ginga Shinse, before firing it at Freiza, as then blast drew toward him, he stopped in mid-air, panic sprawled across his face, before the blast hit him, and the toll of Guro-Ken had its way with my body, making it lifeless as I fell into the sea below. As I sank to the bottom of the ocean, all I could do was hold my breath and wait for Goku to make his wish. Before too long, I was no longer submerged in Nameks green sea, I was lying in a meadow filled with green grass, a spectacle I'd never before witnessed, I looked to the heavens to see a bright blue sky, as if Nameks norms were the opposite here, this must've been Earth, and this brave new world was very exciting to me.

The wildlife here seemed so beautiful, it was very vibrant, where Namek was home to Namekians, various breeds of amphibians and a vast marine life, earth seemed teeming with nature. As I gazed at the sky, there were flocks of creatures flying together, calling out almost as if they were singing, my eyes tracked the meadow I lay in to see small, fluffy creatures adorably bouncing through the grass, Earth seemed like paradise.

While I admired the nature around me, Dende healed my wounds sustained from Guru-Ken, then the two of us headed back over to where everyone was gathered. I embraced my Namekian kin as we celebrated life, and told tales of what had unfolded on our Planet, the feeling of euphoria in the air made it incredibly easy to forget that a war was still waging on back at home. I became reminded that we weren't out of the woods yet as I saw the earthlings discussing their concern about Goku, so I took it upon myself to join the conversation,

"Relax kiddo, your dads gonna be just fine! He's the strongest guy I know!" Bulma reassured Gohan,

"Yeah, there's no way he can lose!" Himo helped,

"Look who it is!" Krillin exclaimed as I walked over, "the other strongest guy I know!"

"How flattering, thank you Krillin," I gestured a nod towards him, "Bulma, Himo, it's nice to see the two of you again!"

"Well, if it isn't Lazarus!" Himo jested at me,

"Idiot, Lazarus came back to life, Danyul just didn't die!" Bulma argued, I could see that despite all the tension the sisters still found time to hurl insults at each other, this seemed numerous to me, prompting me to laugh for what felt like the first time in so long, and to bring even more euphoria to the moment, everyone else laughed along.

A number of months had passed since the inhabitants of Planet Namek had been transported to Earth and the battle against Freiza commenced. It was presumed at this point Freiza and Goku both died along with Planet Namek. During our time on earth, Grand Elder Guru had passed of natural causes and his life was celebrated as the next Grand Elder, Elder Mori, was coronation. I'd also became aware of another innate Saiyan transformation during a night of training in the mountains on an evening under the full moon, I transformed into a Great Ape for the first and only time. I swore to myself I'd never allow it to happen again, so for three nights a month I slept in a chamber that divided me from lunar activity, meaning I was safe to keep the savage ape form at bay. It was also within this time that we had conducted a plan, thanks to a the man they called King Kai, another planet identical to Namek was found and all of the Namekians were transported there with the help of earths DragonBalls to begin their new life, however, I had requested to stay on Earth and learn more about my people, I was intrigued with the way of life on Earth, and my new accommodation at Capsule Corporation, a business enterprise owned by Himo and Bulmas parents, was most desirable, and perhaps most importantly of all, I'd grown incredibly close to the fighters from Earth. Once New Namek was inhabited, they used their newly crafted DragonBalls to revive the others that were slain by Vegeta and his associate, we communicated with Namek via King Kai, for our final wish, we requested that Goku be brought back to life and transported to Earth, however, the wish could not be granted, we were informed by Porunga that Goku had won the battle on Namek and he was still traveling home and he was due to arrive back on Earth soon.


End file.
